immersion
by fanseries
Summary: Booth et Brennan en mission immersion dans un institu pour couples marier
1. Chapter 1

_Voila, cet une long fics a laquelle qui n'et pas encore fini alor soyer indulgent, pou la fréquence de postage (sa se dit sa?) je sais pas trop a plus _

Chapitre 1

A peine les portes furent ouvertes que Booth frissonnât, la blancheur et l'aspect clinique de l'endroit lui glacée le sang a chaque fois, il pressât le pas

- Booth !!

Il sursauta, Angéla lui avait pratiquement hurler dans les oreilles

- Salut Angéla

- Salut, on a une affaire ?

Il hésitât, peut-être que s'il lui en parler, il ressortirait d'ici vivant.

- Non, je voudrais parler à Bones

Elle lui lançât un regard plein de sous-entendu

- La dernière fois que je l'est vu, elle était sur la plate forme

- Il n'eu pas le temps de la remercier que déjà elle était repartie

« femme, entre 30 et 40 ans, de type cocasienne »

Le docteur Brenan éteignit son dictaphone

- Zack ?

- Oui docteur Brenan

- Cause de la mort ?

- Vu les marque sur les côtes, je dirais qu'elle a reçu plusieurs coups de couteaux

- Salut tout le monde

Brenan se figeât, cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à son coéquipier, son cœur se serrât, il était tellement sexy dans son costume.

- Booth ! Vous n'avez pas appelez, on a une affaire ?

Il semblait mal a l'aise

- On peut aller dans votre bureau ?

De plus en plus intriguer, elle retirât ses gants

- Continu tout seul Zack, mais fait attention a la jonction du coup

Elle se tournât ver Booth et elle le devançât dans son bureau

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandât-elle

- Ecoutez Bones

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones

Il soupirât

- Bon, a partir de maintenant, vous vous appelez Laurence Carver, moi Bobby et on est marié.

* * *

Bones jetât une valise sur son lit et entreprit de faire l'inventaire de sa garde robe quant son téléphone sonnât

- Brenan

- Prend ta robe noire

- Angéla ?

- Oui, je t'appelle pour te dire de prendre ta robe noir

- Quelle robe noire ?

- Si, celle que je t'es acheter pour ton anniversaire

- Angéla qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Chérie, tu vas passer deux semaines mariées avec Booth

- Et alors ?

- Prend la, fait moi confiance

- Elle raccrochât en soupirant, depuis qu'elle était au courant, Angéla était hystérique, Bones sourit en pensant qu'Hodgins aller passer des heures a essayer de la calmer.

Booth frappât à la porte, il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir convaincu. Quant il avait annoncer à Bones que son chef voulait qu'ils enquêtent en immersion sur cette institue pour couple marié a problèmes, elle s'était tellement énerver qu'il avait cru sa dernière venue, si Camille et Angéla n'étaient pas intervenu, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui aurait fait. Il sourit à la pensée de lui et Bones se battant ans un corps a corps enflammer

La porte s'ouvrit pour lui présenter une Bones toute rouge et essouffler

- Ca va ? demandât-il

- Oui, je chercher un truc dans mon armoire

Elle s'effaçât pour le laisser passer, il put ainsi sentir son parfum fruiter et du faire appelle tout son self control pour résister

- J'arrive, je dois encore fermer ma valise

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain et Booth en profita pour sortir une petite boite de sa poche

- Voilà

Elle posât une grande valise a coter de la porte

- On y va ?

- Attendez

Il lui tendit la boite qu'elle ouvrit sans la moindre émotion

Son cœur manquât un battement quant elle vit l'anneau argenté briller au soleil

- Comme on est sensé être marier, il nous faut des alliances.

Elle resta planter la, incapable de produire le moindre son, la gorge serrer

- Bones ?

Elle se ressaisit

- Oui, bien sur, vous avez raison

Il s'approchât d'elle pour retirer l'anneau et sans la prévenir, il lui pris la main elle senti l'alliance glisser sur son doigt.

Puis, il lui tendit un anneau complètement identique

- A vous.

* * *

- On est perdu !

- Non. On a juste prit une route plus longue

- Booth, arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, vous vous êtes perdu

- Je suis un ancien ranger, je sais quand même lire une carte

- Oui, s'est sa, alors expliquez-moi pourquoi on aurait dut arriver depuis une heure

Booth soupirât sa faisait 15 minutes que sa durait, Bones allait finir par le rendre fou, d'accord, il avait peut-être oublier de tourner à l'intersection et louper par mégarde la sortie d'autoroute mais s'était pas une raison pour lui crier dessus.

- Booth ?

- Hum

- Comment on va faire ?

- On va lire les panneaux indicateurs Bones

- Non, pas sa, pour l'affaire

- Comment ça ?

- Ils vont vouloirs savoir des choses sur notre vie, depuis quand ont se connaît, où on s'est rencontrer, comment vous m'aviez demandez en mariage.

- On dira qu'on se connaît depuis le lycée, ce qui répond aux deux premières questions, pour la demande en mariage, un dîner au chandelle sa vous va ?

-S'est pas très original

Il soupirât.

- J'improviserais

Bones se tut, elle était tellement stresser que ses mains tremblées, bien sur, se n'était pas la premières fois qu'elle ferait semblant d'être en couple avec Booth mais la dernière fois s'était à Las Vegas est pas vraiment sérieux. La, il s'agissait d'être marié avec Booth une petite voix au fond d'elle ne cesser de lui répéter que se n'était pas une bonne idée, non qu'elle soit amoureuse de Booth, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'attirait quand même un peu « un peu !! Soit honnête Brenan, il t'attire plus qu'un peu » d'accord, qu'elle était très attirée par lui.

- Bones ?

Elle sursautât, brusquement ramener à la réalité par la voix de son partenaire

- Oui ?

- Je vous demande si on avait du nouveau sur l'os que l'homme a retrouvait là-bas

- S'est un fémur, sûrement une femme vue la taille mais rien d'autre pour l'instant, il faut attendre que Zack es fait des examen plus pousser

- Elle s'interrompit attirer par quelque chose dehors

- Booth ? on est dégât passer par ici

- Je sais, on fait un peu de tourisme. Dit-il agacer

Bones lui fit une grimace qui le fit sourire et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.

_Alors ? vous en pensser quoi ? _


	2. Partie 2

_Une petite suite sa vous dit ? alor la voila toute fraiche_

Quant Booth garât la voiture sur le trottoir, il jetât un coup d'œil a la haute maison beige et rose devant eux

- Jolis

Il sentit Brenan se figer à coter de lui, elle n'avait pas reparler depuis une demi-heures et il la sentait de plus en plus nerveuse

- On y va ? demandât-il

Elle inspirât profondément

- D'accord

Il sortirent de la voiture

Quant ils entrèrent dans la maison, Booth ressentit immédiatement l'ambiance amicale et conviviale pour laquelle ce lieux avaient était décorer, il fit un rapide coup d'œil, un jeune homme discutait au téléphone derrière un comptoir et plusieurs couples étaient déjà la, des valises a leurs pieds

- Bienvenu a « l'auberge du bonheur », je m'appelle Sarah.

Bones détaillât la jeune femme qui se présentait a elle, grande, blonde, les yeux gris clairs

- Vous êtes les Carver je présume ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de Booth, elle se justifiât

- Vous êtes les derniers, on attendait plus que vous

Bones sourit légèrement, elle allait pouvoir se venger

- Chérie, je t'avais dit qu'on était perdu ! s'exclamât elle en se tournant ver Booth

Ce dernier damera au quart de tour

- Oh !, mais mon amour, de n'est pas moi qui ais lu la carte a l'envers

- Tu n'avais qu'a la lire toi !

- Et te laisser conduire ? Tu plaisante ?

Sarah les interrompit

- Bon, je vais vous montrer vôtres chambre mais avant, je tiens à préciser quelques règles obligatoires ici, tout d'abord, les repas sont pris par couples dans la grande salle, les portables et les ordinateurs sont interdits et dernière chose, les activités son obligatoires

- Quelles activités ? demandât Booth inquiet

- Oui, celles qui vont vous permettre de résoudre vos problèmes

Booth et Bones tournèrent la tête l'un ver l'autre, dans quelle galère s'était-ils fourraient ?

* * *

Assis en rond dans une grandes, cinq couples écoutaient tranquillement le discourt de Sarah. Booth lui commençait à s'endormir, il jetât un regard sur sa partenaire. Elle était parfaitement immobile, seul sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, Booth secouât la tête pour forcer les pensées loin d'être professionnelles envahir son esprit.

Il reportât son regard sur Sarah

- Bien, la chose la plus importante pour un couple se n'est pas la communication comme tout le monde le pense, non s'est l'amour

Booth écoutât plus attentivement

- Oui, pour le vérifier, je vais demander à un couple de s'embrasser devant nous tient, Bobby et Laurence venez au centre

Booth se figeât il venait de comprendre ce que Sarah voulait faire

- Allez, se n'est pas si dure que sa, vous verrez

Booth et Bones se levèrent, Booth avait les mains moites et arrivait à peine regarder sa partenaire

- Bien, embrassez-vous

Le cœur de l'agent spécial battait à tout rompre il aller embrasser la femme qui hantait ses fantasmes et accessoirement, sa coéquipière il le mordit la lèvre en se disant que s'était définitivement pas la solution a ses problèmes d'insomnie car il en était sur, il allait le vivre encore et encore se baiser, le ruminer durant des heures.

En même temps, il en avait envie oui, il voulait voir ce que sa faisait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bones combien de fois en avait-il rêver ? des milliers

Il soupirât et levât les yeux vers Brenan il frémit en apercevant les même sentiments dans les yeux de la jeune femme, prenant son courage a deux mains, il s'avançât ver elle, doucement, il passât ses mains sur ses hanches et la sentit se tendre comme un fil.

Il l'approchât ver lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touche, aussitôt, l'air se chargeât d'électricité il sentait la chaleur se leurs corps se mélanger en même temps que leurs souffles.

Il plantât ses yeux marron dans ceux émeraudes de sa partenaire y cherchant la moindre trace d'incertitude.

Quand il fut sur de son accord, il penchât la tête et comblât les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, à peine leurs lèvres se furent elles frôlaient qu'il ressentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, il sentit la main de Bones venir dans ses cheveux et accentuer la pression, Booth avait la tête qui tournait, les lèvres de Bones étaient si douces et fruitaient, il avait l'impression de manger une pomme d'amour, il ne put se retenir et profitât qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche pour venir titiller sa lange avec la sienne, il la sentit se mettre à vibrer comme une feuille tout en répondant avidement a son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent about de souffle

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la pièce

- Whaou, s'exclamât Sarah, en tout cas, on s'est que le problème ne se situ pas de se coter la pour vous

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir en osant pas se regarder, la suite Bones en retint pas grand chose, trop occuper à essayer de calmer les tremblements qui s'étaient emparaient d'elle.

* * *

- Bones, dépêchez-vous

Accroupie derrière lui, la jeune femme de creuser la terre ou un des ancien locataire de cette maison avait trouver l'os d fémur que Zack analysait en ce moment et qui étaient la raison de la présence de Bone et Booth dans cette Auberge

- Alors ? demandât-il

- Il y a de la dipossir

- La dipossir, s'est pas le truc qui se forme en présence d'un cadavre ?

- Si

- Il y a un cadavre ?

- Non

Booth réfléchit un moment

- Sa veut pouvoir dire qu'on aurait déplaçait le corps ?

- Pas de réponse, Booth de retourna et vit sa partenaire n plein milieu d'une pente de terre meuble qui commencer à s'effriter

- Bones qu'est ce que vous faites ! ?

- Mon travail Booth

- Un problème ?

Il sursautât violemment et se retrouver nez a nez avec Sarah « merde, comment elle a fait pour arriver sans que je l'entende »

- Bonjour Sarah, non il y a pas de problème, s'est juste que ma femme et passionner de jardinage et elle tenait absolument a venir ici « abrutit ces le pire bobard que t'est jamais dit, elle va jamais le croire »

Il entendit Bones revenir vers lui

- Oh salut Sarah, vous savez que vous avez de magifique Licom, se sont des plantes très touffues et qui dégage un délicieux parfum en automne

- Non, je l'ignorais, il commence à faire froid, si on rentrait ?

Sarah les précédât et Bones mis à main dans le dos de son partenaire pour cacher l'indice qu'elle venait de trouver

* * *

- Une pelle ?

Booth prit le manche de l'objet avec un mouchoir et se mit à l 'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Bones le regardât faire elle avait encore du mal a se remettre de ces émotions du matin « parler de tout sauf de ce qui s'est passer » pensât-elle

- Il faut que l'envoie au Jefferson dit-elle

- Sa va être difficile avec ce programme pour couple on n'a pas une seconde

- Je vais appeler Angéla, elle va peut-être pouvoir nous aider

- Bonne idée, je crois qu'il y a un téléphone à l'entrer

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la chambre arriver à la moitié du couloir, elle inspirât profondément, bien qu'elle essaye par tous les moyens de l'oublié, leur baiser revenait comme un boomerang dans son esprit, cette sensation qui c'était emparer d'elle lorsque Booth l'avait enlacer, jamais aucun homme ne lui avais fait ressentir ça

Elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras, elle se retournât brusquement et atterri sur le torse, gênée, elle se dégageât

- Oh ! Bones, je me disais que sa serait bien de reparler de ce qui s'est passer

Elle levât les yeux vers lui, alors il n'y avait pas qu'elle que cette histoire troublée, elle sursautât en entendant des pas dans les escaliers

- Plus tard

Elle se retournât et partit, laissant un Booth désemparer en plein milieu du couloir

Pendant ce temps a l'institut Jefferson

Jack soupirât

- Angéla, s'il te plaît laisse moi travailler

- Mais Jack ! ils vont être ensemble jours et nuits et dans la même chambre

Jack portât une main a son visage, cela faisait des heures qu'Angéla lui bassiner les oreilles avec Brenan et Booth, Booth et Brenan.

Il avait beaux adorait sa femme, il commençait à perde patience

- J'aimerais bien être une petite sourit pour voir ce qui se passe là-bas

- Chérie, tu veux pas aller embêter Zack, sa lui ferait du bien, je t'assure

- Tu crois qu'ils vont devoir parler de leurs sentiments ? sa serait cool

Jack résistât à l'envie de se frapper la tête avec son microscope

- Si sa se trouve, il ne va strictement rien se passer et tu te fais des idées

- Arrête s'est

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone, Jack poussât un soupir de soulagement

Monténégro

- Salut Ange, s'est moi

- Brenan ! alors comment ça fait d'être marié a Booth ?

- Angéla !

- Désoler, vous avez du nouveau ?

- Oui, on a retrouvait une pelle, je vais essayer de te l'envoyer pour qu'Hodgins puisse l'analyser Zack a du nouveau au sujet du fémur ?

- Il a confirmait l'age et le sexe mais s'est, on a toujours aucune idée de la cause de la mort

- D'accord a plus

Angèla voulut la questionner mais s'était trop tard.

_Je me nourit de reviews et en plus je suis boulimique alors ne m'oubliez pas a plus _


	3. Partie 3

_je suis en vcances et j'ai rien a faire a part écrire alor voila, une suite a cette histoir, qui je doit l'avouer je ne sais pas ou elle ira mi même si sa restera credible _

Booth était toujours immobile, il repensait à la façon dont Bones avait fui, il soupirât peut-être que s'était mieux de ne pas reparler de se baiser jamais, le garder enfouit bien au fond de sa mémoire.

- Bobby ?

Il se retournât et vit Sarah arriver vers lui

- Sa va ? demandât-elle arriver à sa hauteur

- Oui, merci

- Vous savez, commença t-elle, votre couple avec Laurence m'intrigue

- Ah ! bon ?

- Oui, vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça crevé les yeux

- Vous nous connaissez à peine, comment vous pouvez en être sur ?

Sarah sourit

- Je sais, mais il suffit de voir la façon dont vous la regarder

Le portable de Sarah sonnât, elle s'excusât est disparut dans une des chambres

Il s'était décider à aller rejoindre Bones quant il la vit arriver

- Booth, je vais aller en ville pour envoyer la pelle au Jefferson avant le dîner

- Ok, moi je vais voir ce que je peux tirer du personnel

- D'accord, a tout à l'heure, oh Booth ?

- Oui

Elle parut gênée d'un coup

- Au sujet de ce baiser

- Ah ! oui

- Je pense qu'on ferrait lieux de ne plus y penser

Le cœur de Booth se serrât

- Vous avez probablement raison dit-il d'une voix qui le convainquis pas luis même

- Bien, j'y vais

Pour la troisième fis de la journée, il se retrouvât incapable de bouger, il soupirât « cette enquête est plus difficile que je ne le penser. D'un, on a même pas de cadavre et deux, il faut que je fasse gaffe à ne pas sauter sur ma partenaire toutes les cinq minutes. Il me faut des vacances »

* * *

- Bones, on est des adultes,

- Non

- Arrêtez, s'est ridicule, on peut quand même dormir dans le même lit

Bones soupirât, ils se disputer à ce sujet depuis déjà un quart d'heure et elle commencer à avoir mal a la tête

- Laissez tomber Booth, je vais prendre le canapé. Dites-moi plutôt si vous avez du nouveau sur cet endroit

Booth secouât la tête, « quelle tête de mule »

- Tout le monde dit que c'est un endroit charmant, les employez sont heureux de travailler pour Sarah qu'il considère comme la solution a tous leurs problèmes, et vous ?

- Il faut attendre les résultats de la pelle, j'aimerais aussi retourner dans le jardin, il se pourrait que les ossements aient étaient prit dans une coulée de boue

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Quant j'étais en ville, on m'a dit qu'il y avait eu de fortes pluies dans la région et sa avaient provoquer des coulées

- Ok, on ira voir demain

Le silence s'installât, Bones décidât de préparez ses affaires, elle passât à coter de Booth et récupérât sa valise, elle était consciente que son comportant était exagérer mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans le même lit que Booth alors que l'ombre de leur baiser planer entre eux, elle entendit Booth soupirer bruyamment et se diriger vers la salle de bain « aller, on va résoudre cette affaire et après on partiras d'ici »

Oui, s'est sa elle aller se concentrer à fond sur le travail elle assis en tailleur sur le lit et se mit à récapituler les premiers éléments de l'enquête.

* * *

Booth ouvrir les yeux, 3h30 indiquer le réveil, il s'assit dans le lit, il venait de faire le rêve le plus étrange de toute sa vie. Son fil était devenu une fouine, un frisson le parcourut « je passe trop de temps avec Bones » un nouveau frisson lui fit se rendre compte qu'il avait la chaire de poule, rien d'étonnent la pièce tout entière était glaciale

Il plissât les yeux, grâce à son entraînement de sniper, il pouvait voir même avec très peut de lumière, il vit ainsi sa partenaire qui tremblait allonger sur le canapé, une couverture remonter jusqu'au épaules « elle va finir en glaçon si ça continu »

Faisant attention a ne pas faire de bruit, il se levât et se dirigeât jusqu'à elle. Doucement, il retirât la couverture et retint son souffle en la voyant uniquement recouverte d'un long tee-shirt, il la prit dans ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde essayant tant bien que mal de me pas penser au contact de leurs peaux, il l'allongeât dans le lit et se recouchât.

Satisfait, il essayât de se rendormir mais alors qu'il aller à nouveaux sombrer

- Booth !!

« merde »

- Qu'est ce que je fais-la ?

« je vais me faire tuer » il se redressa, il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que son regard était noir

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demandât-elle très énerver

- Bones, la température de cette pièce approche celle du pole nord, je me suis dit que vous auriez plus chaud ici, maintenant si vous voulez vous transformer en glaçon, retournez sur votre canapé, je vous retiens pas

Un silence de plomb s'abatis entre eux, Bones s'emblait calmer elle se recouchât, prenant soin de mettre le plus d'espace entre eux.

Le problème s'était que justement, en se faisant, l'air s'engouffrer dans les draps

- Booth ?

- Hum

- Vous avez froid ?

- Sa peut aller

Il hésitât

- Et vous ?

- Je suis gelée

Il se retournât et s'approchât de son ami

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Chut, ayez confiance

Il passât une main sous les cotes de la jeune femme puis avec son autre bras, il lui encerclât la taille, enfin, il collât son corps au sien « s'est pas une bonne idée »

Parfaitement emboîter l'un dans l'autre, Booth pouvait sentir le moindre des mouvements de Bones, il la sentit se détendre muscles après muscles, comme des noueux qu'on démêle « elle a du s'endormir »

De son coter, s'était plutôt le contraire, il était à présent parfaitement réveillait, résistant à l'envie de parcourir ce corps sans défauts il sentait les cheveux de la jeune femme lui chatouiller le visage avec leurs odeurs de lavande. Il fini par s'endormir sur les coups de 5h00 du matin.

* * *

A peine eue telle ouvert les yeux qu'une lumière forte l'éblouie, Bones se relevât doucement et refit une tentative, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer. Quand se fut fait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans le lit un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en repensant à cette nuit, bien sur il ne s'était rien passer mais elle s'était sentie vraiment bien dans les bras de Booth.

Elle soupirât et se levât pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, une feuille de papier l'attendait scotcher sur la glace

« Bones, je suis parti courir et interroger quelques personnes en ville, j'ai dis à Sarah que vous dormiez

PS : Vous ronflez »

Brennan sourit, elle enlevât son tee-shirt et glissât dans la baignoire, elle sentit l'eau coulait sur son corps et se détendit, elle se rappelait encore la sensation du corps contre le sien elle grognât avant d'augmenter le débit d'eau froide.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'enroulât dans une des serviettes puis soupirât « j'ai oublier mes affaires »

Après avoir vérifier qu'elle était vide, elle retournât dans la chambre

Booth grimpât les escaliers quatre a quatre en soufflant, il croisât Sarah qui l'interpellât

- Alors Bobby ce footing ?

- Super ! le coin est magnifique

Elle acquiesçât en souriant

- Votre femme doit être réveiller, j'ai entendu la douche en passant devant votre chambre

- Merci, Sarah

Il repris son chemin vers la chambre. Arriver à la porte, il tendit l'oreille, aucun bruit ne lui parvint.

Doucement il tournât la clenche. Il faillit s'évanouir en découvrant sa coéquipière a quatre pattes sous le lit, elle était seulement recouverte d'une simple serviette, ses cheveux encore mouillés retombant dans le vide.

Quand elle se retournât, elle sursautât violemment en le voyant

- Boooth ! ? Qu'est ce que vous faites-la ?

- Je dors ici je vous rappelle, et ses plutôt a moi de vous demandez ce que vous faites accroupit sous le lit ?

- J'ai perdu une de mes boucles d'oreille

Un silence pesant s'installât, malgré qu'elle soie grande, la serviette laissait apercevoir les courbes généreuses de la jeune femme. Booth déglutit avec peine

- Bon Bones, je vous propose d'allez vous habiller pendant que moi je cherche cette boucle d'oreille OK

* * *

Booth et Brennan étaient assis à une des tables de la salle a manger de l'auberge, aucun d'eux ne parler

- Alors, vous avez trouvez quelques chose ? demandât Bones après un moment

- Non, j'ai appeler le bureau, l'homme qui a apporter le fémur ne se souvient de rien d'autre, je commence à croire qu'on se plante

- Peut-être pas, s'exclamât-elle en sortant une carte de sa poche, elle la dépliât sur la table

- S'est une carte de la ville expliquât-elle, vous voyez la croix rouge ?

- Oui

- Elle indique l'endroit ou a était retrouver le fémur

- Je vois pas ou sa va nous mener

- Hier je vous est dit que le corps a pu être entraîner par une coulée de boue vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui

- Voilà. Si on sui la topographie du terrain la coulée a du faire à peu prés ce trajet

Elle attrapât la main de Booth pour tracer le chemin sur le papier, puis avec un stylo, elle plaçât une nouvelle croix

- S'est la que le reste du corps est enterrait ?

- Non pas la. Entre ses deux croix, la force du courant a sûrement disperser les ossements un peu partout

- D'accord, je vais demander que des recherches commencent discrètement

Brennan vit son coéquipier la regarder avec une étrange lueur dan les yeux

- Quoi ?

Elle sentit qu'il poser sa main sur la sienne

- Ce matin, j'ai courut le long de cette route

il fit glisser la main de la jeune femme sur la carte et reprochât son visage du sien

- Puis, je suis aller en ville

Il se reprochât un peu plus et Bones sentit son cœur s'emballer. Leurs visages étaient si proche, elle n'aurait eu qu'un mouvement a faire

- Oh! vous allez faire une balade ?

Il s'écartèrent brusquement, Sarah venait d'apparaître ente eux

- Je montrer juste a Laurence ou j'avais courut ce matin. Dit Booth

- Cet une belle ville même si l y fait souvent froid, sa me fait penser, vous avez pas eu froid cette nuit ?

- NON !

Ils avaient répondu ensemble, Sarah sourit

- ces de ma faute, la chaudière nous a lâchait, j'aurais du la faire vérifier depuis longtemps

bones soupirât intérieurement, Sarah était quelqu'un d'adorable mais alla avait le dont d'arriver au mauvais moment

- Bon, je vais vous laisser

Sarah se levât et commençât à partir mais la fi demi-tour

- je vous conseil d'aller de se coter

Elle mit son doigt sur un point sur la carte et tournait les tallons.

A suivre

_Alors? est ce que sa mérite des petites reviews ?_


	4. Partie 4

_Bon resalut s'est encore moi, je sais vraiment a quoi faire et je suis nul pour garder le suspence alor voici la 4 éme partie de cette fic _

- Super, merci Zack, continu a vérifié

Brennan raccrochât et soupirât

- Tous va bien madame Carver ?

Le jeune réceptionniste la regarder d'un regard inquiet

- Oui, merci

Elle retournât s'asseoir à coter de Booth

- Alors ? lui demandât-il à l'oreille

- Zack a dit qu'il y avait un moins un corps, ils ont retrouver des ossements sur 1kilométre

Booth sourit

- Bravo

- Pourquoi ? demandât-elle toujours en chuchotant

- S'est exactement ce que vous aviez dit

- Je vais essayer de faire la même chose pour savoir ou le corps a était enterrer à l'origine

- Et vous deux !!

Ils levèrent la tête, Sarah les regardait les mains sur les hanches, ils baissèrent les yeux comme deux gamins prix en faute

- Bon, je préfère ça, la séance et terminer pour aujourd'hui mais ne vous aviser pas d'être en retard pour la fête ce soir

* * *

« saletée de cravate » Booth poussât un soupir et envoyât valser le bout de tissu de l'autre coter de la pièce. Il fermât les yeux, pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? il ne s'agissait que d'une fête, une fête ou ils allaient danser

- Booth ?

Il se retournât et ce qu'il vus il coupât le souffle. Bones dans une ravissante robe noir en fuseau, ses cheveux étaient remonter remontés en chignon seul quelques mèches soigneusement bouclées s'en étaient échapper, un collier avec une pierre bleue faisant ressortir ses yeux pendait à son coup

- Waouh, vous êtes

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots

- Merci

Elle ramassât la cravate a ses pied et rapprochât de lui

Je vais le faire

Il voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il acquisses de la tête, elle passât la cravate autour de son cou et entreprit de faire le noueux. Il en profitât pour détailler le visage de la jeune femme en inscrire la moindre parcelle dans son cerveau

- Voilà

Elle s'éloignât de lui et il ressentit un énorme vide

Quant ils entrèrent dans la salle Bones sentit tous les regards poser sur eux, elle retint son souffle « calme-toi tempérance »

- Ca va ?

Elle regardât son coéquipier, il portait un costume noir qui lui aller comme s'il avait était cousue sur lui elle respirât à fond

- oui, ça va

Ils allèrent chercher leur place a la grande table prévus pour le dîner. Bones remarquât Sarah aux prises avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle se levât et se dirigeât ver eux des brides de leur conversation lui parvinrent

- Comment ça ? Tu ne peux pas réparer, tu te fou de moi ? tu m'avais dit que tous seraient prés

- Qu'est ce que j'y peux moi si le matérielle et si vieux qu'il tombe en morceau ?

Soudain gêner de les espionner, elle posât une main sur l'épaule de Sarah qui sursautât

- Oh, Laurence ! vous n'avez fait peur

- Désoler. Tout va bien ?

- Oui tout va bien, un petit problème technique qui seras bientôt régler

Sarah jetât un regard éloquent a l'homme qui haussât les épaules avant de repartir en direction des enceintes, Sarah se tournât vers Bones

- Vous êtes magnifique ce soir Laurence

- Merci

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, lorsque les enceintes commencèrent à cracher une musique douce le visage de Sarah s'illuminât et elle levât les pouces en direction de la sono

- Marc est quelqu'un de formidable, dit-elle, il fait tous ici et en plus il oit subir mes colères

Bones sourit Sarah lui faisait panser à Angéla

- Dites-moi Laurence, comment Bobby vous a t-il demandez en mariage ?

La question surpris Brennan, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle lui demande ça maintenant ? Elle aller répondre mais une voix d'homme résonnât derrière elles

- Sur un bateau mouche

Elles se retournairent est virent un Booth tous sourire

- Un bateau mouche ? s'étonnât Sarah

Oui, on est parti en vacances a Paris, je l'est emmener sur un bateau mouche et en pleins milieux du repas je luis est demander de devenir ma femme au début j'avais penser à la tour Eiffel mais elle a le vertige

Bones sentit son cœur se serrer, Booth savait être romantique quant il le voulait, a vrais dire s'était l'homme parfait, mignon, fort, attentif, sérieux, passionner.

Elle secouât la tête, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur l'enquête si elle laissait son esprit s'égarer, elle était perdue

- Chérie ?

Elle reprit s'est esprit

- Tu danse avec moi ?

Finalement, elle allait peut-être aimer cette soirée

* * *

Booth ouvrit les yeux, il soupirât

- Vous êtes réveillez

Il se retournât et vit Bones assise sur le lit, des tas de papiers et la carte de la région étaler en face d'elle, il sourit à la pensée qu'elle avait enfin abandonné l'idée de dormir sur le canapé

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demandât-il à demi endormi

- J'essaie de retrouver l'endroit ou le corps a était enterrer

- Et ?

- S'est pas facile, la topographie du terrain a beaucoup changé depuis 3 ans

- 3 ans ?

- Oui, j'ai appeler Jack, il ma dit que le corps avait passait 3 ans enterrer

Booth lésât retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, décidément les conversation avec Bones avant d'être totalement réveiller s'était pas une bonne idée

Il se levât

- Vous avez aimez la soirée d'hier ? demandât-il

Elle le regardât

- Oui, c'était vraiment agréable

Il sourit,

- Au faites vous savez s'est vrais

- Quoi ? s'étonnât Bones

- Que vous ronflez !

Elle attrapât un coussin et lui lançât

- Eh !!

- Quant on me cherche, on me trouve

Il sourit

- mauvaise joueuse

elle voulut lui lancer un nouveau coussin mais il esquivât l'attaque

- Pas asser rapide

Elle lui lancât un regard noir et sans prévenir, elle se jetât sur lui.

Ils rolérent par terre et elle se retrouvât sur lui

- Ah oui ? Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Booth. Il lui attrapât les poignets et d'un seul mouvement, il la fit basculer sous lui, leurs respirations firent saccader, ils jouaient un avec le feu et chacun le savait, Booth n'aurais eu qu'un geste a faire pour l'embrasser

- Je dis que ses moi qui prend la salle de bain

* * *

- Vous êtes sur que s'est-la ?

- Oui je suis sur

Booth enjambât un vieux tronc d'arbre assaillit de fournît

- Booth, venez voir

Il rejoignit Bones au-dessus de ce qui semblait être une tombe a moitié recouverte

- Qu'est ce que s'est ?

- je pense que s'est ici que le corps a était enterrer avant la coulée de boue

Booth levât les yeux sur la maison qui les dominaient. Contrairement a « l'auberge du bonheur » cette maison était sinistre, grise, délabrer, Booth fut pris d'une intuition il commençât à traverser le jardin

Qu 'est ce que vous faites ? s'exclamât Bones en le rattrapant

- Chut

Il sortit son arme

- Vous l'avez emmener !!

Il soupirât

- je préfère prévoir quant je suis avec vous

il arrivèrent et Booth se plaçât sur le coter de la porte

- Frappez. Lui demandât il

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il vous plaît

Elle s'exécutât, pas de réponse

- Il y a personne. Dit-elle

Booth rangeât son arme

- Poussez-vous

- Bones s'éloignât légèrement de la porte et vit Booth prendre l'élan

- Booth, on n'a même pas

Booth avoyât un coup de pied dans la porte qui cédât dans un bruit sourd

- De mandat. Fini Bones

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, tous les volets été fermer laissant les pièces dans une semi-obscurité, chaque meuble était recouvert d'un drap blanc ils continuèrent leur exploration, rien n'indiquer que quiconque vive ici

- On direz la maison hanter

- La quoi ?

- Dites-moi que vous êtes déjà aller dans une fête foraine Bones

- je déteste ça

Booth soupirât et s'engageât dans les escaliers menant à la cave.

Quant ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce, ils se figèrent. Des centaines de photos ornaient les murs. Chacune d'entre elles représentait une petite fille brune d'environ 6 ans, sur quelques-unes, on voyait un couple enlacer et heureux Booth sentit son cœur se serrer, il détestait les affaire de pédophilie car d'après lui, s'était exactement de ça qu'il s'agissait

- Je me demande qui habite ici ? dit Bones

- John Wilkinson

Répondit Booth en en brandissant une facture sous le nez de Bones

La jeune femme reportât son attention autour d'elle

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette Histoire ?

_Ayer, a partir de maintenant je n'est plus de d'avance dans l'écriture et je doit avoué que la suite risque d'être asser noir, j'éspére quant même que vous aimerez j'attend vos reviews avec inpatience _


	5. Partie 5

_bonjour a tous, d'abord merci pour vos reviews, sa fait du bien de voir que se que j'écrit n'est pas complétement . __ s'est partie pour une nouvelle partie de cette fic, un peu courte cette parti je vous l'accord mais il fallait faire avancer l'enquête j'éspére que sa vous plairas _

Bones et Booth marchaient silencieusement ils avaient laissez la maison a la police scientifique et Bones avaient demandé à ce que tous soit envoyer à l'institut Jefferson. Bones ne savait pas quoi penser ils avaient le corps d'une femme d'environ 30 ans, une maison laisser à l'abandon et une cave remplis de photos d'une petite fille

- S'est étrange quant même

Booth se tournât ver elle

- moi aussi je trouve sa bizarre, mais il faut plus d'information avant de faire des conclusion

Bones sourit

- D'habitude s'est moi qui dit sa

- Ouais, vous devez commençait à déteindre sur moi

Elle le regardât

- S'est une mauvaise chose pour vous ?

il s'arrêtât et réfléchit et plantât son regard dans le sien

- Non, depuis que je travail avec vous et les fouines, j'ai appris que la science pouvait faire avancer les choses s'est bien.

Elle sourit et ils se remirent à marcher, Bones était heureuse, les mots de Booth l'avaient beaucoup toucher, il venait en quelque sorte de reconnaître son travail. Bien sur qu'elle savait qu'il le respectait mais il ne l'avait jamais dit et elle s'apercevait qu'elle en avait besoin

Elle soupirât, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer qu'elle aussi avait évoluait grâce à lui pas qu 'elle ne veille pas, mais elle n'avait jamais était douer pour parler d'elle

* * *

A peine Bones fut-elle entrait dans le hall de l'auberge que le jeune réceptionniste l'accostât

- Madame Carver, il y a une certaine Angéla qui a appelait plusieurs foi, elle dit que s'était urgent

- Bien, merci

Elle se tournât ver Booth

- je vais voir ce qu'elle de nouveau et je vous rejoins en haut

Sans attendre la réponse de son coéquipier, elle s'avançât ver le téléphone

Après quelques totalités, la voix d'Angéla résonnât

- Monténégro

- Salut, Ange

- Brennan enfin ! j'ai essayais de te joindre pendant 1 heure

- Désoler, tu as du nouveau ?

- Oui, on a retrouvait un crâne et j'ai fait une reconstitution

- Super, tu as un non ?

- Oui, Lucie. attend une seconde

Bones entendit le bruit de feuille qu'on retourne

- A voilà ! s'exclamât Angéla, Lucie Wilkinson

Le souffle de Bones se coupât durant une fraction de seconde, se ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence

- Brennan ?

Elle secouât la tête

- Ange, que peu tu me dire sur elle ?

- Pas grand chose, née en virginie, père décéder mère encore en vie qui n'habite pas très loin de la ou vous êtes, elle a eu une petite fille avec John Wilkinson

Voilà, ils l'avaient enfin trouver le lien entre la femme dans la terre, la maison et même la petite fille le cœur de Bones fit un bon

- Est-ce que la petite a était remise à son père ?

- non, s'est la grand-mère qui l'élève

elle soufflât

- Merci Ange

Bones raccrochât et remonta dans sa chambre, elle avait des informations a dire à Booth

A suivre

_Voila, alors ? j'acepte toute les reviews les critiques constructives aident a évoluer a plus _


	6. Partie 6

_Aller, une nouvelle paryie de cette fic que j'adore s'est un peu mon bébé et je compte bien prendre mon temp pour la suite_

Booth appuyât sur la sonnette, et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur une fillette d'environ 8 ans Bones la reconnut tous de suite « celle des photos. » Booth sourit

- Bonjour. Commençât-il

La fillette le regardât quelques secondes et reportât son attention sur Bones, ses yeux brillant la dévisagèrent

- Je vous connais vous s'écriât elle soudain, mamie a un livre avec votre photo dessous et je vous ai vu à la télé

Bones sentit son visage s'empourprer, puis voyant que Booth ne disait rien, elle s'accroupit pour être a hauteur de la fillette

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Brennan et voici mon ami l'agent Booth du FBI

La fillette agrandit les yeux

- Le FBI ! s'est trop cool

Booth sourit

- Comment tu t'appelle ? demandât Bones

- Marie

- S'est un jolis non, dit moi Marie on voudrait parler à ta mamie s'est possible ?

- Je vais la chercher

Marie disparut en courant et Bones se relevât, elle croisât le regard rieur de Booth

- Quoi ?

- Rien, s'est juste que pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas d'enfant, ils ont l'air de bien vous aimer

Elle soupirât pourquoi tout le monde avait tant de mal a concevoir qu'elle ne vieille pas d'enfant ?

- Vous savez, se n'est pas par ce que j 'en veut pas que je ne les aime pas

Booth ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il vit une femme d'une soixantaine d'année arriver ers eux

- Bonjour, je suis madame Hudson. Docteur Brennan et agent Booth s'est sa ?

- Oui, bonjour dit Booth, désoler de vous déranger mais s'est au sujet de Lucie Wilkinson

Le visage de la femme changeât d'expression est se peignit dans une immense tristesse

- Entrez

* * *

Assis une tasse de café a la main, Booth contempler le magnifique tableau que donner Marie jouer dans le jardin, il sourit en repensant à la réaction de Bones, il avait toujours une apprésentation quant ils devaient rencontrer les familles. Mais la, elle avait était parfaite. Il soupirât, elle ferait une bonne mère si seulement elle le voulait

- Quel age a Marie ? demandât-il quant madame Hudson fut revenu avec un deuxième café pour Bones

- 8 ans, quant Lucie et John se sont connu, ils ont tout de suite voulut un enfant

elle sourit

- Leur mariage était magnifique, Lucie était enceinte de 5 mois est elle était tellement heureuse

Booth écoutait attentivement, il savait que cette femme avait besoin de parler

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer mais peu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, elle voulait me parler de quelque chose

Elle s'interrompit et Booth prit la parole

- Madame Hudson, nous avons retrouvez votre fille, je suis désoler, elle est morte

Le silence s'installât dans la pièce est une larme silencieuse coulât le long de la joue de la femme, Bones se rappelât alors pourquoi elle faisait ce boulot s'était pour ne plus jamais voir ce regard dans les yeux de quelqu'un

- Mamie ?

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement pour voir Marie derrière eux

- Chérie, tu n'es pas en train de jouer ?

- Ils ont retrouvez maman ?

La fillette avait les larmes aux yeux

- Oui chérie

- Elle est ?

- Oui chérie

Le menton de Marie se mit à trembler et elle fondit dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

_n'oubliez pas mes reviews s'il vous plais _


	7. Partie 7

_Coucou, nouveau jour nouvelle partie de ma fic je doit avouer que je suis plutot satisfaite de cette partie_

Bones soupirât _avant_ de s'effondrer dans son canapé, elle fermât les yeux quelques secondes, la journée avait été épuisante, elle avait bossé au labo 12 heures d'affiler pour savoir ou se cacher John Wilkinson.

Bones tendit le bras pour atteindre son répondeur et écoutât les différents messages, un étudiant lui demandait des conseils pour sa thèse, le professeur Bonsou qui lui donner les dernières infos sur la conférence de février ou elle s'était inscrite « je le rappellerais plus tard, en plus il veut toujours m'inviter à dîner et je trouve plus d'excuse pour refuser »

Elle se levât est allât dans sa chambre. Sa valise était encore sur son lit ou elle l'avait posait le matin, aussitôt revenu de cette mission sous couverture, elle avait courut au labo pour comparer les empreintes de la pelle avec celle de John Wilkinson celle-ci s'était révélaient positive

Elle attrapât une chemise de nuits et se dirigeât ver la salle de bain.

D'une main elle alumnat le poste de radio et de l'autre le robinet de la baignoire, les premières notes de « time after time »retentir dans la pièce quant l'eau eue atteinte une hauteur suffisante, elle se déshabillât et entra dans la baignoire.

Elle soupirât d'aise en sentant son corps se détendre sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Son esprit s'égara, elle repensait à ces derniers jours, elle devait bien avouer que jouer au marier avec Booth lui plus et puis il y avait eu se baiser, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser, elle glissât dans la baignoire pour mettre sa tête sous l'eau « 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 » elle émergeât à la surface et reposât sa tête sur le rebord froid et blanc. Le visage de Marie apparut alors devant ses yeux, son cœur se serrât « pauvre enfant, sa mère et morte et son père et s'en doute un assassin » elle replongeât dans l'eau « 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 »

* * *

Booth plongeât a nouveau sa main dans le paquet e chips a coter de lui, se n'était pas vraiment son genre de se laisser aller à manger des cochonneries, mais la, il n'avait pas le courage de faire autre chose, il soupirât, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il serait aller dans un bar, aurait bu quelques verres et draguer la serveuse avant rentrer chez lui.

Il soupirât à nouveau, tout sa semblait si lointains, Booth se surprit à penser à ce que pouvait faire Bones en ce moment. Il avait insistait pour qu'elle rentre se reposer, il était persuader que John Wilkinson avait tué sa femme.

Booth aller enfin se décidait à se préparer à manger quant son téléphone sonna

A 20 h 00, Brennan sortie de la salle de bain, elle jetât un œil dans le frigo est sourit, Angéla avait du passer car il était plein, « il faut que je pense à la remercier » elle s'emparât des lasagnes surgeler avec appétit et entreprit de les faire quant son téléphone sonnât

- Brennan

- Bones, s'est Booth

- Booth !! Qui y a t-il ? vous avait l'aire bizarre

- Marie à était enlever

Le cœur de la jeune femme manquât un battement

- Je vais chez madame Hudson. Continuât-il

- Je viens avec vous

- Ok, je suis chez vous dans 20 minutes

- D'accord

Sans un regard pour les lasagnes d'Angéla, Bones se précipitât dans sa chambre.

Il fallait retrouver Marie Wilkinson

si vous aimez ( même si vous m'ainez pas d'ailleur ), laissez moi une petite review


	8. Partie 8

_Ayez, je sais enfin ou je vais avec cette fic ( il était temp ) j'avais prevut de vous faire mariner encore un peu pour mettre la suite maisb l'inspiration et venue naturelement et je suis nul pour garder le suspence _

_"bones" lecture _

Booth grognât une nouvelle fois après le chauffeur de taxi devant lui et allumât la sirène. Le dit chauffeur le regardât bizarrement mais les laissât passer

- Abrutis. Sifflât Booth en passant

Il appuyât sur l'accélérateur, il était sur les nerfs, Marie était quelque part, elle avait sûrement peur et il n'était même pas sur qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Il secouât la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit, il devait supposer qu'elle était vivante, il devait garder l'espoir qu'ils allaient la sauvait

- Est-ce qu'on sait comment s'est passer l'enlèvement exactement ? demandât Bones le sortant de sa torpeur

- Non, je sais juste que madame Hudson ait à l'Hospital, visiblement, le kidnappeur l'aurait assommer avant de prendre Marie

Bones reportât son attention sur la route, décidément cette affaire lui plaisait de moins en moins. En plus d'une femme assassiner, ils avaient une enfant enlever

Booth gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'Hospital et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Booth se dirigeât ver l'accueil

- bonjour, la chambre de madame Hudson

la jeune femme le regardât de haut en bas

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- non

- je suis désoler, je ne peux donner d'informations qu'aux membres de la famille

Booth lui lançât un regard noir et sorti sa plaque du FBI

- Avec ça, s'est mieux ?

La jeune femme soupirât et pianotât quelques secondes sur son ordinateur

- chambres 203 à l'étage 2

ne prenant pas la peine de la remercier, Booth attrapât Bones par le bras et l'entraînât vers l'ascenseur

Bones frappât quelques coups a la porte

- Entrez. Fit la voix de madame Hudson

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et le cœur de Bones se serrât en voyant la vielle femme relier à plusieurs tuyaux, elle tentât de ne rien montrer « je dois rester forte si je veux aider Booth a retrouver Marie »

- Agent Booth ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Marie ? demandât aussitôt Madame Hudson

- Pas encore. Répondit-il gêner. S'est justement pour sa qu'ont aient ici, je vais vous poser des questions qui vont nous aider à la retrouver d'accord ?

- Oui bien sur

- Bien

Booth assis sur la chaise a coté du lit tendit que Bones rester debout

- Raconter moi ce qui s'est passer

Madame Hudson fermât les yeux pour mieux se rappeler

- Il devait être 18 h 00 j'étais en train de préparer le dîner et Marie était dans le salon. Quelqu'un a frapper et je suis allait ouvrir. Elle s'interrompu et Bones perçu la nuance dans sa voix quant elle reprit. Quant j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai reçu un violent coup a la tête et je me suis effondrer

Bones prit pace sur une autre chaise de l'autre coter du lit

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre ? demandât-elle

- Il y avait des voix, j'ai entendu un homme parler. Sa voix trembler. Marie pleurait, elle m'appelait et moi j'étais incapable de me relevait.

- Madame Hudson, dit Booth, vous savez qui était cet homme ?

- Je suis presque sur qu'il s'agissait de John. Dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes

Booth fit signe à Bones est ils se levèrent. Il sortirent de la chambre

- je vais demander un avis de recherche pour John Wilkinson

- demander aussi un mandat pour de perquisition pour sa maison, il y a peut-être des indices sur ou il a emmenait Marie

Booth sortit son portable et parlât quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur. Quant il raccrochât, Bones osât enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

- Vous penser qu'il pourrait faire du mal a Marie ?

- C'est un homme violent

- C'est quant même sa fille

- S'est vrai, mais il a assassinait sa femme et agresser la grand-mère

- Oui, mais il a prit des risques en kidnappant Marie.

- Il ne savait peut-être pas qu'ont étaient sur sa trace

- Il doit tenir à elle

- Espérons. Soufflât Booth en sortant de l'Hospital.

« Espérons » pensât-elle en échos aux paroles de son partenaire.

A suivre

_bon voila, ma crise d'imspiration est déjat fini je sais pas quant la suite arriverat car je suis sur un cross over entre Bones et NCIS .j'ai aussi une fics sur docteur House qui me trote dans la tête alors je mit pert un peu _

_a plus et n'oubliez pas de me dire se que vous pensser de ma fic s'est tres important pour moi merci d'avance _


	9. Partie 9

_bonjour a tous une nouvelle partie pour cette fics, je pense qu'il y en aurat encore trois mais rien n'est sur, je suis esclave de mon inspiration._

La balle de mousse rebondissant une nouvelle fois sur le mur avant d'arriver dans les mains de Booth qui la lançât à nouveau, il semblait calme mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, en réalité il bouillonné de l'intérieur.

La perquisition chez Wilkinson n'avait rien donné, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit ou ce trouvé John et Marie et sa le rendait fou d'être aussi impuissant. Il enfonçât ses ongles dans la balle jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Sans prévenir, le visage de sa partenaire apparut dans son esprit, presque aussitôt, il sentit un bien être l'envahir et il relâchât la pression dans son corps, si elle était la, elle lui dirait de ne pas s'énerver et de faire confiance aux preuves, il sourit. Oui Brennan avait s'est capacité sur lui, elle pouvait l'agacer comme personne et la seconde d'après, il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il secouât la tête, il ne pouvait pas, il y avait cette ligne qu'ils ne pouvaient pas franchir.

- Booth ?

Il sursautât et vit Bones de l'embrasure de la porte il remarquât à quel point ses grands yeux verts prenaient une couleur grisée en fin de journée son cœur se serrât, certes il y avait cette ligne de conduite mais il avait de plus en plus de mal a résister, chaque nuit, il rêvait qu'il la franchissait

- Booth ? répétât-elle

Il reprit ses esprits

- Oui, je réfléchissais, vous avez du nouveau ?

elle s'avançât dans le bureau et s'assit en face de lui

- on a trouvait la cause de la mort pour Lucie Wilkinson, elle a était empoisonner

- Empoisonner ?

- oui, avec un poison avec un anesthésique qui mélange chloroforme et morphine, la fit une pause, on en a retrouvait des flacons chez Wilkinson avec ses empreintes dessus

- sa ne fait que confirmer nos soupesons

Le silence s'installât dans la pièce, Bones s'emparât du dossier de Booth et commençât à le lire.

Booth sourit et pris l'autre moitié du dossier pour l'étudier

* * *

Booth soupirât est se rejetât en arrière sur son siége

- Bon, j'ai besoin d'un café, vous en voulez un ?

- Oui, merci. Répondit Bones sans relever la tête de sa feuille

Booth sortie du bureau et se dirigeât ver la machine a café

- Eh Booth ?

il se retournât pour faire face à un agent, plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds, si les souvenirs de Booth étaient justes, il travailler au service recherche

- salut Bob, sa va

Bien. Dit moi, s'est bien toi qui t'occupe de l'affaire Wilkinson ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme lui tendit une feuille

- apparemment, John Wilkinson aurait reçu une petite maison de campagne en héritage de ses parents

Le cœur de Booth s'accélérât une intuition lui disait que s'était la que John s'était réfugier « enfin »

Il remerciât Bob et allât dans le bureau de son parton « il faut préparer l'opération »

* * *

- NON !

- S'il vous plaît Booth

- Non, Bones se n'est pas la peine d'insister, vous ne viendrais pas

- Pourquoi ?

- S'est trop dangereux

Booth garât la voiture devant l'immeuble de Bones mais elle ne bougeât pas

- écoutez Bones, je vous tiendrai au courant, mais vous ne pouvez pas venir

je suis votre partenaire et je veux sauver Marie autant que vous

Booth serrât les mâchoires elle pouvait être si têtue quant elle voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi il refusait qu'elle vienne. Il avait peur qui lui arrive quelque chose

- Vous ferez ce que je vous dis ?

- oui

Il soupirât et démarrât la voiture en direction de la planque de Wilkinson asseyant de réprimer le mauvais pressentiment qui commençait à s'emparer de lui

A suivre

_Pour changer, je vous demanderez bien une petite reviews mais je veux pas vous arcelez avec sa _

_bye a plus _


	10. Partie 10

_Salut, une nouvelle partie de cette fics, sa vous dit ? bon je la poste _

La voiture s'immobilisât à coter des autres déjà en place et Booth ouvrit la portière

- Restez-la. Dit-il à Bones.

Elle voulut protester mais au regard qu'il lui lançât, elle crut plus judicieux de lui obéir, elle vit son partenaire se diriger ver un groupe d'agent, il échangeât quelques mots avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blond, quant il revint vers la voiture, Bones pu lire de l'inquiétude et de la colère sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la portière et le rejoindre

- Alors ? demandât-elle

Booth passât une main dans ses cheveux

- La maison de Wilkinson est a une centaines de mètres, on avait prévus de le prendre par surprise mais il y a un problème

- Quel problème ?

- Wilkinson nous a repérait et il a tirait sur les collèges

Booth se tu, son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que s'accroître

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

- on va essayer de lui parler, de le résonnait

Bones le regardât, elle était septique

- Vous penser que sa va marcher ?

Booth soupirât

- J'en sais rien, mais il y a Marie dans cette maison, je peux pas prendre le risque d'une intervention par la force avant d'avoir tout essayer

Il avait murmurer les dernières paroles, Bones se rendit alors compte à quel point Booth s'en voudrait si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas a sortir cette fillette de la saine et sauve. Elle fermât les yeux et posât sa main sur le bras de son partenaire, elle le sentit se tendre puis finalement, il posât à son tour sa main sur la sienne, s'était un geste simple mais un geste quant même, il était tellement rare qu'un contacte physique et lieu entre eux. Ils préféraient ne pas tenter le diable.

quoique depuis cette nuit qu'ils avaient passaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient résister.

cependant, la, s'était différent, ils se communiquaient mutuellement leur énergie, ils pouvaient comptaient sur leur partenariat et ils le savaient

- Booth ?

Ils sursautèrent ensemble et Booth jetât un regard noir a Bob qui venait d'interrompre un pur moment de bonheur

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, continuât Bob fébrilement, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Booth pris une grande inspiration

- Allons parler à ce malade

* * *

Booth s'avançât un peu plus dans l'obscurité de la nuit en balayant le sol avec le sa lampe torche. Au bout de quelques minutes, une petite maison apparut devant lui, s'étaient très modestes, beige avec un étage une porte

- il n'y a pas d'autre porte ? demandât–il a un des agents derrière lui

- non, s'est la seul entrer

« Et la seule sortie aussi » Wilkinson était prise au piége, Booth fit un nouveau pas en avant mais et presque aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante envahie le jardin.

Booth clignât des yeux et tentât de repérer l'endroit d'elle provenait

- Il nous a eu de la même façon tout à l'heure. Dit le jeune agent

booth le regardât ahurie

- ca m'aurait était utile que vous le dites plutôt

- NE BOUGER PLUS OU JE VOUS TIRE DESSUS. QUI ËTES VOUS ?

La voix était sourde et semblai ne venir de nul part Booth demandât qu'on il donne un porte voix

- C'EST LE FBI MONSIEUR WILKINSON

- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ ?

« te vendre des calendriers abrutis » pensât Booth

- NOUS SAVONS QUE VOUS AVEZ ENLEVEZ VOTRE FILLE

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, Booth se demandât s'il n'y était pas aller un peu fort des le début

- ECOUTEZ JHON, reprit-il, NOUS POUVONS DISCUTE, JE NE TIEN PAS A CE QUE SA SE TERMINE EN BAIN DE SANG, MARIE

- MARIE VA TRES BIEN le coupât Wilkinson

- JE VOUS CROIS, MAIS IL ME FAUT UNE PREUVE

- NON

Booth soupirât, il n'arriverait à rien avec cette méthode

- ECOUTEZ JHON, CE N4EST PAS TRES PRATIQUE DE SE PARLER DE CETTE FACON, ON PEUT EFECTUER UNE LAISON TELEPHONIQUE SI VOUS VOULEZ ?

Un nouveau silence fit frémir Booth

- D'ACCORD

Il sentit son cœur soulager, Wilkinson avait acceptait de négocier, s'était déjà ça, maintenant il devait s'avoir si Marie était toujours en vie et si s'était le cas, faire en sorte qu'elle le reste

_Voila, j'éspére que ma fic continu a vous plaire car le coter noir ( si on peut appeler ca noir ) pourait bien s'accentuer dans les prochaines parties Comme toujours, toutes les reviews sont acceptées, _


	11. Partie 11

_Boujour a tous, d'abord, je remerci toutes les personnes qui me suivent dans cette histoire et qui me soutienne a coup de review._

_a tous, merci beaucoup_

_ensuite, je poste un nouveau chapitre de ma fic, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura mais rassurer vous, je termine toujour mes fics _

_bonne lecture_

Assise dans la voiture, Brennan s'impatientée, « a quoi sa sert d'être venue si s'est pour rester à l'écart » elle sourit en pensant que Booth n'avait cependant pas eu d'autres choix que de l'emmener.

Elle se redressa en voyant du mouvement dans le groupe d'agent, sans plus y réfléchir, elle sortit de la voiture.

La nuit était fraîche et elle frissonna en se maudissant de pas avoir apporter de manteau. Elle se reprochât doucement, personne ne la remarquât, elle en profitât pour écoutait la conversation.

Elle apprit ainsi que l'on tentait d'installer une liaison téléphonique avec la maison.

Elle repéra la silhouette de son partenaire un peu plus loin mais et elle le rejoignit.

Quant il la vit arriver, Booth soupira

- Je vous avez dit de rester dans la voiture. lui rappela-t-il

- Je sais, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais vous aider. Vous avez parler à Wilkinson ?

- oui, mais il est sur la défensive, il n'a pas confiance en moi

d'un coup, une idée s'imposa dans l'esprit de Bones

- Vous pensez qu'il serait plus confiant avec une personne qui ne travail pas au FBI ?

Booth réfléchit un instant

- Oui sûrement

Bones inspira un grand coup, elle savait que ce qu'elle allait lui proposer était dangereux

- et si je négociais avec lui

le visage de Booth pivota instantanément vers elle ses yeux marron si intense la fixèrent un long moment avant qu'il n'explose

- Vous êtes devenue folle ?

- Mais vous avez dit

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. La coupa t-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous mettre en danger

Il avait hurlait tellement fort que tous les agents s'était retournaient vers eux

- Il est hors de question que vous fassiez ça ! continua-t-il plus bas

Bones allez répliquer quant on annonça que la liaison téléphonique avec la maison était établie

* * *

Booth souffla et plaqua le combiner contre son oreille

- Monsieur Wilkinson ? demanda-t-il

- Ouais, s'est avec vous que j'ai parlé toute a l'heure ?

- Oui, je suis l'agent Booth, je voudrais parler a Marie

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas

Booth sentait qu'il allait perde son calme

- Pourquoi ?

Il entendit John soupirer

- elle dort

« s'est ça oui, prend moi pour un con en plus » pensa Booth

- Bien Wilkinson, dîtes moi ce que vous voulez ?

- Je veux que vous déclariez bien que la mort de ma femme était un accident

- Vous l'avez tué ?

- NON, arrêtez de déformer tous ce que je dis. Hurla l'homme

- D'accord, John, alors dîtes moi ce qui s'est passer exactement

- Vous ne me croirez pas

- Peut-être que si

Booth percevait la respiration de Wilkinson de plus en plus agitée

- Je veux parler à quelqu'un qui ne dépend pas du FBI et je veux qu'il vienne ici. Lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher

* * *

Booth posât violemment le téléphone sur son socle

- Et merde

Il se passât une main dans le coup, ce Wilkinson commençait sérieusement lui courir sur les nerfs, d'un il refusait de leurs donner des nouvelles de Marie et de deux, il les menait en bateau sur l'assassinat de sa femme

Il ferma les yeux, depuis le début de cette affaire, il avait la désagréable impression de subir les événements et il avait horreur de ça

- Booth ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Bones début devant lui. Malgré la situation grave, il sourit en la voyant recouverte d'un blouson avec le signe du FBI inscrite dessus. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Booth était toujours surpris du nombres de nuances différentes que pouvaient prendre les yeux de la jeune femme

- laissez moi lui parler

Booth grimaça, voilà qu'elle remettait ça.

- Non

- Vous avez bien vu qu'il ne fait pas confiance au FBI

- Je vais envoyer un agent et le faire passer pour un médecin.

- Et s'il s'en rend compte ?

Booth soupira, elle avait raison et s'était bien ça le problème. Il ne pouvait quant même pas envoyer Bones chez ce malade qui de plus était armé. « Je vais y aller moi-même » il secoua la tête, à peine Wilkinson l'aurais vu qu'il saurait. Booth portait le mot FBI sur le front qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois cette femme avec qui il travaillait depuis 2 ans et qui avait réussi a lui imposé le respect de la science et des scientifiques Il prit une bouffée d'air

- D'accord, vous allez y aller

Il sut a l'instant même ou il avait prononçait cette phrase que si jamais il arrivait quelque chose a sa partenaire, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

A suivre

_pour ceux qui on le temp et qui veule laissez moi une reviews _


	12. Partie 12

_Bonjour, je revint avec un nouveau chapitre aprés deux jours de perte totale d'inspiration (je commencais suriesement a fliper d'allieyr)_

Un gilet par balle et un micro sur la poitrine, Bones s'avançait prudemment dans le jardin de Wilkinson « Booth a raison, je suis complètement folle » pensa-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta au milieu et leva son porte voix

- MONSIEUR WILKINSON ?

Le jardin s'illumina nouveau et la voix a présent familière de Wilkinson résonna

- QUI ËTES VOUS ?

- JE SUIS LE DOCTEUR BRENNAN ? J'AIMERAIS VOUS PARLER

- VOUS FAÏTES PARTIE DU FBI ?

- NON

Le revint, Bones vit la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrir

- ENTREZ

Bones hésita un instant, elle savait que Booth ne la perdait pas des yeux. Doucement, elle marcha jusqu'au perron de la maison, elle respira un grand coup et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Bones regarda l'endroit, un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse un mobilier sobre et pratique.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence quasi religieux de l'endroit « décidemment, il doit avoir un faible pour les films d'horreur ce mec »

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte claquait « super, et maintenant je suis sensée faire quoi ? »

S'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua une porte entrouverte au fond de la pièce, elle s'avança regardant au passage les photos sur les murs et les étagères « le même genre que dans la cave qu'ils avaient découvert » elle quitta alors le salon pour se retrouver face à un escalier en bois « il a le sens de la mise en scène »

Elle commença à monter les escaliers faisant grincer les marches a chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied dessus.

Arriver à l'étage, elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait 3 portes, elle essaya d'ouvrir les deux premières mais elles étaient fermées.

La troisième porte s'ouvrit sans problème et Bones pénétra dans ce qui sembler être une chambre, elle retrouvait le style sobre du salon. Une armoire, une commode et un lit. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention dans celui-ci, elle plissa les yeux et elle reconnut Marie allongée visiblement endormie « endormie ? Ou autre chose ? » le coeur de la jeune femme se serra alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le lit elle retins son souffle et prit le poigner de la fillette entre ses doigts, Bones soupira de soulagement en sentant les battements réguliers du cœur de Marie

- Rassurée ?

Bones sursauta violemment, un l'homme adosser a la porte était grand, blond plutôt muscler pour, les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent sur le fusil de chasse qu'il tenait dans les mains « s'est avec sa qu'il a tirer sur les agents du FBI ? »

- Monsieur Wilkinson ?

- Docteur Brennan ?

- Oui

L'homme la détailla de la tête aux pieds, Bones commençait à ce dire qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise idée en venant ici « j'aurais du écouter Booth » cette pensée la fit sourire intérieurement

- il faut que je vous fouille

elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement en passant à son micro, Wilkinson du s'apercevoir de

son trouble car il se mit à sourire

- Relaxe, je sais bien qu'on vous mit un micro vous pouvez leur dire que Marier va bien, c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, je veux m'assurer que vous n'avez pas d'arme cachée quelque part

* * *

Dans le camion technique, Booth écoutait attentivement l'échange entre sa partenaire et Wilkinson, prés à intervenir à la minute ou cela deviendrait trop dangereux. « Wilkinson a l'aire calme » cela rassurer un peu Booth, il ne risquait pas de tirer sur tout le monde, du moins pas encore, de plus, ils avaient maintenant la certitude que Marie était vivante, a présent s'était à Bones de jouer, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que Marie et sa partenaire sorte d'ici le plus vite possible

- l'équi pe d'intervention est en place ? demanda-t-il a un agent a coter de lui

- Oui monsiaur

booth hocha la tête, il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un faire du mal a sa coéquipiére

* * *

Bones était assise sur le lit a coté de Marie qui était toujours endormie, Wilkinson était rester debout dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, Bones ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence, ça faisait pratiquement vingt minutes qu'elle était la et il n'avait toujours rien dit

Elle soupira presque de soulagement quant elle l'entendit demandait

- Vous êtes médecin ?

Elle respira profondément

- Je suis anthropologue

John fronça les sourcils

- C'est ceux qui travail sur les os ça non ?

- oui

- Qu'est ce que vous faites exactement ?

- J'examine les ossements d'individus qu'on pas pu identifier, je me sers de fractures anciennes et je compare avec les dossiers médicaux de personnes disparus

Wilkinson sembla réfléchir à cette réponse

- Vous avez examinez les, il déglutit, les ossements de ma femme ?

Bones retint son souffle puis lâchât

- Oui

Le silence s'abattit sur la chambre, Wilkinson commença alors a s'avancé ver Bones, quant il fut dans la lumière de la fenêtre, elle put voir clairement son visage, sur la partie gauche la peau était mate et lisse ce qui démontrer une beauté ancienne. La partie droite par contre. La peau était rugit et parsemer de cloque blanche. Bones avait vu de nombreuses victimes brûlées pour savoir que celle-la était sérieuse

- Qu'est ce qui vous es arrivez ?

- La friteuse a prit feu, j'étais juste a coté

Il s'arrêta la, Bones décida de ne pas poser plus de question Booth lui avait conseillé de prendre son temps il lui avait bien dit que la priorité était de sortir Marie de la maison.

Bones reporta son regard sur cette dernière « aller, il est temps d'essayer de la sortir d'ici »

A suivre

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensser _


	13. Partie 13

_ayer, un nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'ai voulu un chapitre ou on pouvait voir un peu le coter humain de Wilkinson, je ne suis pas satisfaite a cent pour cent mais bon, ca ressenble de plus en plus a ce que j'avais immaginer alors je siuis quant même contente _

_Bonne lecture a tous _

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le silence régnait dans la chambre, Wilkinson avait reprit place dans le coin sombre et tenait toujours son arme contre lui. Bones ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle devait trouver un moyen pour que Wilkinson parle, elle sursauta en sentant Marie s'agitait à coté d'elle.

La fillette ouvrit doucement les yeux et l'observa attentivement puis elle s'écria

- Vous êtes la dame qui est venue à la maison !

Bones souri malgré la situation

- Bonjour Marie. Répondit-elle

Marie sourie à son tour puis regarda autour d'elle, les yeux de la petite fille s'arrêtèrent sur Wilkinson qui la fixait intensément.

- Papa ? demanda Marie

- Bonjour chéri

La fillette écarquilla les yeux, elle se leva du lit d'un pas mal assurer et fit le tour de la pièce, elle se posa devant la fenêtre. Son regard revint ver Brennan et à nouveau ver son père

Elle les considéra un instant

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Elle est ou mamy ?

Wilkinson soupira, il se leva et fit un pas en direction de Marie qui poussa un cri de surprise en voyant le visage mutiler de son père. Elle recoula d'un pas.

- Ecoute Marie. Commença Wilkinson. Je sais que c'est pas très joli et que ça fait peur. Mais je n'est pas l'intention de te faire de du mal. Il faut juste que t'habitué.

- Marie hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire

- Sa te fait mal ?

- Un peu

Le silence revint durant quelques minutes

- Pourquoi, j'avais plus le droit de te Voir ?

Wilkinson serra les mâchoires

- C'est compliquer chérie, j'ai était très malade

nouveau hochement de tête

- Ou on est ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non

- C'est ici qu'on venait pour les vacances quant tu étais petits toi, moi et

Il s'interrompt, Bones eu un pincement au cœur

- et ta mère

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer sa phrase que les yeux de Marie se remplirent de larme

- Maman est morte. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

Wilkinson frémit, il s'avança un peu plus vers Marie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa

C'est à cet instant que Marie éclata en sanglot, John voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégageât et se précipita sur Bones

Cette dernière qui avait suivi toute la scène serra Marie contre elle, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

Un long moment passa durant lequel Marie resta blotti dans les bras de Brennan. Wilkinson regardait sa fille d'un aire triste. Bones leva la tête ver lui

- John

Il la regarda et Bones plongea son regard dans le sien

- Laissez la partir John

- Je ne peux pas

- Allons John vous ne pourraient pas sortir d'ici de toute façon

- Pas sur

- Ils vont vous tirer dessus

- Pas si je me serre de vous comme bouclier

Bones soupira

- D'accord en admettant que vous réussissiez a sortir d'ici, qu'est ce que vous ferez ensuite ? Vous allez vivre en cavale ? Et Marie ? S'est la vie que vous voulez pour elle ?

L'homme jeta un regard a la fillette et baissa les yeux

- il est encore temps de faire le bon choix John

il ferma les yeux

D'accord. Murmura-t-il

Le cœur de Bones fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se sépara doucement de Marie qui avait les yeux rougit de larmes

- Marie ?

- Oui

- Tu va faire exactement ce que je te dis OK ?

Les yeux bruns de la fillette la scrutèrent lais elle finit par hocher la tête

- OK

- Bien, tu va sortir de la maison, dehors, des personnes vont s'occuper de toi.

- Il vont m'emmener voir ma mamy ?

Bones eu un sourire

- tu la reverras bientôt

- d'accord

Bones releva la tête vers Wilkinson, il soupira et se leva pour déverrouiller la porte

A suivre

_Alors ? est ce que vous aimez ? je ne sais pas quant le prochain chapitre sera poster car j'ai plein de projet en cour (dont le permis de conduire) et que je suis un pantin dans les main d'une chose trés aléatoire qui s'appelle "l'inspiration" _

_bon, je vous laisse quelques Reviews pour m'encourager ? _

_et je n'oublie pas de vous souhaitez a tous une bonne fête national _


	14. Partie 14

_Ayez, l'imspiration est de retour pour mon plus grand boneur_ _et le vôtre j'éspére_

Booth observait la petite fille assise sur le brancard a quelques mètres de lui, il sourit Bones avait réussit, elle avait fait sortir Marie de la maison et la fillette allaient pouvoir retrouver sa grand-mère a l'Hospital

- Agent Booth ?

Booth se tourna ver l'ambulancier qui venait de lui parler

- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, légèrement déshydratée, elle veut allait voir sa grand-mère

- Bien, allaient y et donné moi des nouvelles

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et reparti en direction de l'ambulance pour annoncer à Marie qu'on l'emmenait voir M Hudson, Booth sourit en voyant le visage de la fillette s'éclairer d'un magnifique sourire « Bones peut-être fière d'elle » Booth se raidit Bones était encore entre les mains de Wilkinson, maintenant que Marie était sauvée, il devait trouvait un moyen de récupérer sa partenaire

Il tourna les talons et allât ver un un homme Brun plutôt grand, il était habiller en noir et était pencher au-dessus d'un plan de la maison

- Alors Nick tout est prés ?

- Ont est prés a intervenir des que tu nous le diras

Booth leva la tête vers la maison de Wilkinson, dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas hésité. Seulement voila. C'était Bones, il ne pouvait se résoudre au fait qu'il lui arrive quelques chose.

Il frissonna en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques jours plutôt, cette sensation il voulait la ressentir à nouveau. A ce moment, il se fit la promesse d'avoué a Bones tous ce qu'il ressentait pour elle « tant pis pour la ligne de conduite » pensa-t-il. De toute façon cela faisait longtemps qu'ils l'avaient franchi.

Il se tourna ver Nick

- On attend encore 10 minutes et on intervient

Booth retourna écouter la conversation entre Bones et Wilkinson

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison

Bones regarda Wilkinson refermer la porte derrière Marie, elle vit son regard s'embrumer tendit qu'il retournait se poster dans le coin de la chambre, son arme toujours serait contre lui

- Vous avez fait le bon choix. Lui assurât-elle

- Vous croyez. Ricana-t-il. Maintenant, je n'est plus rien, je ne reverrais plus jamais ma fille, c'était tous ce qui me restait de ma femme

Bones retins son souffle tendit que Wilkinson continuait

- Lucie était la femme la plus souriante et heureuse que j'ais jamais vu, j'en suis tombé amoureux a la seconde ou j'ais poser les yeux sur elle.

- Le coup de foudre. Expliqua Bones

- Oui, s'est sa on s'est marié et Marie et arriver. On était heureux tous les trois. Mais il y a cet accident

John s'interrompu et une larme coula le long de sa joue

Elle n'a plus osé me regarder durant un mois, et quant elle a enfin réussit, je lisais un tel dégoût dans son regard que je la rejetais

- Vous ne vouliez pas de sa pitié

- Non, je voulais qu'elle me regarde à nouveau comme avant, mais elle refusait dans parler, elle n'arrêtait pas d'éviter le sujet

S'est à ce moment que Bones comprit, tout s'éclaira

- Je voulais qu'elle m'écoute

- Vous lui avez donné un anesthésique, un mélange de Morphine et de Chloroforme

Wilkinson hocha la tête

- Je voulais l'emmenait ici pour qu'on puisse enfin parler, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer.

Wilkinson était en larme et il tremblait

- John, il faut vous rendre, on va leur expliquer, vous aurez des circonstances atténuantes

- C'était un accident. Gémit-il

- Donnez moi cette arme

En effet, depuis quelques secondes, le fusil osciller entre les mains de l'homme

- C'était un accident. Répéta Wilkinson en resserrant sa prise sur le fusil

Bones se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle senti son coeur se serrer a la vue de son visage, elle inspira profondément et déclara

- Vous avez raison, c'était un accident

John la regarda avec des yeux ahuris

- Vous me croyez ? demanda-t-il fébrilement

- Oui, je vous crois. Dit Bones en prenant délicatement le fusil dans ces mains

Elle entendit un violent bruit sourd

- FBI NE BOUGEZ PAS

Un éclaire Blanc aveugla Bones, elle lacha le fusil et perdi l'équilibre. alors qu'elle s'atendait a atterire sur le sol, deux bras ferme la ratrapérent

- Tout va bien Bones, s'est fini

une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle reconnaisait la voix de Booth. le trop plein d'émotions et de pression eurent raison d'elle et elle s'évanouie

_Voila alors vous en penssez quoi? _


	15. Parie 15

_J'ai était prise d'une soudaine crise d'inspiration et voila se que sa donne_

_Bonne lecture _

Booth eu juste le temps de voir ça partenaire vaciller, il se précipita et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol tandis que la brigade d'intervention neutralisait John Wilkinson qui se laissât faire. Booth regarda sa partenaire, elle ne semblait pas blessée

- Tout va bien Bones s'est fini ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils sortirent de la maison. Booth se dirigea ver l'ambulance qui avait était prévue au cas ou l'intervention tournerait mal

- Elle s'est évanouie. Dit-il à l'ambulancier avant de poser Bones sur un brancard

- Je vais l'examiner

Booth se poussa pour laisser place au jeune homme.

- Booth ?

Il se retourna et se retrouva en face de Nick

- On a fait sortir Wilkinson, il n'a émit aucune résistance

- Et l'arme ?

- On l'a ramassé, le labo va pouvoir l'examiner

Booth acquiescer, il avait du mal a imaginé que cette enquête était enfin terminée

- Merci Nick

- De rien, ta partenaire et toi, avaient fait du bon boulot

Booth souri « surtout elle » pensa-t-il. Nick lui adressa un dernier signe signe de la tête et repartit vers ses collèges.

- Elle revient à elle

Booth se retourna vivement et revint à coté de l'ambulancier.

Les paupières de la jeune femme tremblèrent puis Booth put enfin se plongeait dans ce regard émeraude qu'il aimait tant.

- Salut. Lança-t-il

- Salut. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix encore asser faible

- Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Sa peut aller

Booth sourit, « que s'est bon de pouvoir la voir » puis, il se tourna vers l'ambulancier

- Elle peut rentrait chez elle ?

- Oui bien sur, seulement il serait préférable qu'elle ne reste pas seul cette nuit

- D'accord

L'ambulancier hocha la tête et s'en alla, Booth se sentait soulagée certes mais il voulait partir, il voulait emmener Brennan loin de cet endroit

- Comment va Wilkinson ? demanda Bones

- Bien il va être déférer dans la nuit

- Et Marie ?

- Elle est aller voir sa grand-mère

Bones ferma les yeux et Booth put constater à quel point elle avait l'aire fatiguer

- Aller ! je vous ramène chez vous

Il l'aida à se relevait et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Il installa Bones et assis devant le volant.

Avant de démarrer, il se tourna vers sa partenaire

- Bon boulot Bones

Elle sourit

- Merci

Booth il rendit son sourire et démarra

* * *

La route était dégager, Bones observer Washington, elle adorait cette ville ici elle avait trouvait tous qu'elle cherchait, un travail passionnant ou elle était connue pour être la meilleur, des collèges de travail intéressants qui avaient su devenir s'est amie et en même temps sa seconde famille et bien sur Booth, avec lui c'était des réponses qu'elle avait obtenu, par rapport à la disparition de ces parents entre autres mais aussi sur les relations humaines.

Brennan était tellement plongeait dans ces pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que la voiture s'était arrêtée

- Tempérance ?

Elle sursauta Booth ne l'appeler jamais par son prénom, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et leurs regards s'accrochèrent Bones ressenti un pincement dans l'estomac dans la pénombre elle ne distinguait pas grand chose du visage de Booth mais elle voyait le contour de ses lèvres. Le cœur de Bones s'accéléra, elle savait qu'elle aurait du sortir de cette voiture et s'enfermer dans son appartement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus rien pour son partenaire « arrête de rêver Brennan, tu sais bien que sa n'arriveras jamais, tu ressentiras toujours ça pour lui »

Booth s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle sentit son corps se tendre. Avec la douceur d'une plume, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant que Bones n'est eu le temps de réagir, il avait déjà rompu le contacte. Bones su alors exactement ce qu'elle voulait, s'est avec une voix pleine d'assurance qu'elle déclara

- Tu monte ?

Booth souri et regarda l'immeuble de Bones

- Tu es sur ?

- Certaine

A suivre

_Alors ? vous aimez ? _


	16. Partie 16

_Trés cher lecteurs et lectrice je vous annonce que ces la 16 éme et la derniére partie de cette fic, je doit avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a écrire cette partie contrairement aux autres chapitres ou l'inspiration est venu presque naturelement, il ma fallu recomencait celle ci plusieurs fois _

_Je tiens aussi a signaler a toutes les personnes qui n'ont laisser des reviews et qui n'ont encourager tous au long de cette fic, ma gratitude. Sans eux et leurs soutient j'aurais surement eu beaucoup plus de mal a finir cette fic_

_un grand merci a tous _

_sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture _

Booth suivi Bones a l'intérieure de l'appartement. Ils restèrent immobiles ne sachant l'un et l'autres comment se comporter. Booth ne savait pas quoi faire, Bones il avait bien demandait de monter, mais maintenant elle semblait nerveuse « je devrais peut-être partir, après tout on a eu une journée difficile » il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité sur ses sentiments pour Bones, il n'allait pas se défiler

- Tu veux quelque chose a boire ?

Il sursauta, en entendant la voix de sa partenaire, il remarqua aussi que le tutoiement était rester

- Je veux bien une bière sil te plaît.

-Ok

Elle disparut dans la cuisine, Booth enleva son manteau et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il tourna la tête ver la fenêtre ou le lumière blanche de la pleine lune se reflétait

Bones revint avec deux bières et il en tendis une

- Tiens

Booth attrapa la bouteille en verre et Bones prit place à coter de lui. Pendant de longues minutes, ils burent leurs bières sans rien dire, chacun tenter de reprendre ses esprits après cette journée forte en émotions

- Sacrée affaire. déclara Brennan au bout d'un moment

- Ca s'est sur, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que sa tourne de cette façon

Bones souri

- Moi non plus.

Le silence revint, Booth posa sa bouteille sur la table basse et se tourna ver sa coéquipière et planta ses yeux dans les siens

- Bones. tu as fait un super boulot avec Wilkinson

- Elle souri

- tu me l'as déjà dis

- Je sais, mais je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose.

- Quoi ?

Il respira profondément

- Promet moi de ne plus jamais recommencer une chose pareil

Les yeux de Bones s'agrandirent sous la surprise

- J'ai cru que j'allais te perde dans cette maison ce soir, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça.

Elle resta muette, Booth eu soudain peur d'avoir était trop vite, de s'être trop dévoiler

- D'accord. Murmura-t-elle

Sans prévenir, Booth se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, il enfuie son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme

Le cœur de Bones battait la chamade, elle n'arrivait plus a pensé de façon cohérente, seul comptait les bras de son partenaire qui l'enlaçait. Abandonnant toute résistance, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Aux bouts de quelques secondes, Booth se dégagea doucement d'elle. Il sourit et il pris sa bière des mains pour la déposer avec l'autre sur la table base puis d'un geste tendre, il fit glissait sa main sur la joue de Bones qui frissonna, la main de Booth continua son chemin dans son cou puis sur ses épaules, Bones ferma les yeux pour savourer cette caresse. Sa raison lui hurlait que c'était de la folie mais elle décida de ne pas l'écouter. Quant Booth entrepris de commençais à la déshabillé, elle se mordis la lèvre, elle l'encercla de ses bras et l'approcha ver elle.

Booth était parvint enfin a défaire le dernier bouton de la chemise de Bones. Doucement il écarta les deux pans de tissu pour découvrir ce corps qu'il avait tant de fois imaginer. Il approcha son visage du ventre de sa partenaire ferma les yeux, avec une lenteur calculer, il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau satin, immédiatement, Bones fut traverser d'un violent tremblement, ses mains se nichèrent dans la chevelure brune de Booth.

Booth remonta lentement ver le visage de sa partenaire déposant une multitude de baisers brûlent sur son passage.

Quant leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, il put y lire comme jamais, il se pencha sur elle

- Je t'aime

Bones se raidi, sa y est il lui avait dit ces trois mots qu'elle n'avait osée dire à qui que ce soit

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondis-t-elle alors que Booth la soulever pour la porter dans la chambre

Booth la déposa sur le lit et se mit sur elle, Bones il enleva sa chemise et la tendresse laissa la place a la passion, leurs doigts parcourant sans complexe le corps de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangent, leurs lèvres se celèrent dans des baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres.

Beaucoup plus tard, leurs deux corps s'imbriquèrent pour n'en faire plus qu'un sous le regard protecteur de la pleine lune qui voyait enfin ses deux âmes sœurs s'unirent et n'en faire qu'une

fIN

_Voila "immersion" se termine ici, je tien quant même a m'excuser pour cette fin quelques peu gimauve mais s'est ma nature profonde _

_Pour ce qui est des autres fics sur Bones, je peut déja dire que j'ai quelques ones shops en résérve pour le mois d'août et qu'un cross over et en préparation _

_j'attent vos reviexs avec impatience _

_bis _

_fanseries _


End file.
